The Zodiac Archive
by UnaQ
Summary: Twelve cities who all believed they should stand alone, one dream of a colonised world, two royals destined to be wed, a group of secret rebellions living in the shadows, an annihilation that changed history, friendships based on lies, a haunting memory, and one spell that could obtain peace. Gruvia, Nalu. Gale. Jerza. AU
1. Chapter 1: A ghost in the night

**I am sorry for the first chapter as it might be confusing! Please give it a chance and tell me what you all think. I hope everyone likes my first attempt at a mystery fic!  
**

* * *

_The Zodiac Archive Chapter one_

_Gemini _

_Gemini is concerned with connections and communication of all kinds — letters, wires, telephones, voice, thoughts, writing, and mental __processes in general. Gemini is the gadfly, the communicator, the gossip of the zodiac. Searching conversations, scientific inquiry, research, and so on belong here. Gemini energy is unattached, independent, and inquisitive._

* * *

Juvia Lockser silently ran through the halls of the palace that she had served for so long. All was quiet, as the inhabitants of the castle were sleeping. The dark, long halls seemed never ending as the bluenette ran as fast as her legs could take her.

Her boots made a small thump with each step she took, but Juvia did not care; all that mattered was the book in her arms.

Finally she reached her destination; a large wooden door with many golden carvings. She took out a key and clumsily placed it into the lock, it was difficult due to the lack of lighting.

When she heard a small click, she sighed in relief and happiness. The doors made a slight creak when she pushed them forward, revealing a blue lit room.

The room was quite large, with bookcases filling each space on the cream coloured walls. There were three couches placed around a large desk containing many papers and documents.

Juvia warily took a step inside, nervously she shut the door behind her.

"Levy-chan?" The bluenette whispered as she approached the desk in the centre of the room.

Juvia could see the two large windows that were located on opposite sides of the room. Someone had left them open, the breeze was causing the lace curtains to flow. Juvia guessed that Levy had become stuffed, being locked up in a room all day wasn't easy.

The bluenette peered over the desk and scanned the documents scattered across the oak. She made out the words _'classified', 'ice', 'princess' _and _'zodiac'_. Curious, she reached out to touch the document with a large red _'classified', _only to be stopped by a hand grasping her wrist.

Shocked and scared, Juvia yanked her hand back and placed it over her mouth to muffle her scream.

Thankfully, the hand had belonged to the mage she had originally come for. Juvia's eyes met with another bluenette's.

"Levy-chan! You scared Juvia to death!" Juvia yelled through a whisper.

The said bluenette giggled and readjusted her head ban so her blue locks were far from her face. She wore her regular black and white uniform that resembled a suit; these were the uniforms that the librarians of the castle were required to wear.

"Sorry Juvia, but I needed to get your attention someway." Levy smiled and sat down on one of the couches as she began to organise the scattered documents.

"And calling out to me wasn't suitable?!"

"Nope, I thought it would be more mystical that way. Anyway, did you bring the book?"

Juvia sat across from the small librarian and nodded, she placed the said book on the desk. It was quite thick, its dark brown cover was shining in the night. On its spine was a small lock that was covered in blue and gold jewels, all in all, it looked quite secured.

"Good, are you sure nobody followed you?"

"Nope, Juvia left after she checked that Lucy-sama was asleep."

Levy looked up and studied the girl across from her, she looked like she was in need of sleep herself. She wore her regular maid uniform that she was required to wear ever since she joined the staff of the palace seven years ago. But tonight, Juvia looked saddened, and it didn't take long for Levy to understand way.

One look at the date on the document before her and Levy knew.

"Juvia," Levy began as her eyes softened, "I am so sorry to ask you to do this, today of all days. I know it's a hard time, being the anniversary and all."

Juvia shook her head and all thoughts of the date, she looked up at the librarian with a determined expression, "No Juvia is perfectly fine, it was seven years ago after all. She just wants to complete the task at hand. Please, can we continue?"

Levy eyed her warily before sighing and sliding a sheet of paper across to her. Juvia looked down at the sheet curiously, she read:

_Dear Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Natsu,_

_On the third of next month, the engagement between Princess Lucy Heartfillia of the Gemini Palace and Prince Gray Fullbuster of the Taurus Palace, will be finalised. Due to our limited evidence, we still are fulfilling the required task over here at Taurus, so we cannot offer you our services. _

_Prince Gray will arrive at Gemini on the engagement day early in the morning. We believe that his connections with the Zodiac will threaten the overall task at hand. Therefore, we insist that you, Gajeel, Juvia and Natsu keep a close eye on the Prince while he is inside the Palace._

_We know that it is a lot to ask of you since you are still trying to decipher the book of Zodiac, but we would greatly appreciate your assistance._

_Please write back once the Prince has arrived and keep regular records of his movements._

_Yours Truly,_

_Erza, Cana, Romeo and Wendy _

Juvia rose her eyebrow in disbelief, "They cannot be serious? How are the four of us going to monitor the Prince? It will be hard enough will the engagement going on. Erza should know better!"

Levy sighed and scanned the book that rested on the desk, "Juvia, you know that we are going to have to do it. I mean, It is Erza, she won't let us slide out of this one. Besides, it has been awhile since we have had a different task beside figuring out what is written in this stupid book. It should be fun!"

Juvia pouted in protest and snuggled into the couch, "At least we still have one month."

There was a slight pause before Levy nervously laughed, Juvia could see sweat dripping down her neck and her hands fidgeting against the table.

"Well, actually, Erza sent that last month."

Juvia sat right up and looked at the bluenette in disbelief, "You're not saying?"

"Today is the third day of the month, and well, Prince Gray will be arriving in a few hours."

Levy, who was desperately trying to avoid Juvia's intense glare, took off her necklace that contained a golden key, and unlocked the book that Juvia had bought earlier.

"Despite the short notice I gave you, the task shall be easy. I mean, all you have to do is watch over one little Prince."

Juvia, who was still annoyed at her friend, opened her mouth and let out a small gasp of realisation.

"You! Levy, you are making me watch him, alone? This was meant to be a joint task?"

"Juvia, this is still a joint task. I decipher the book and research Zodiac, while Gajeel guards all of our identities and this room, Natsu serves as a butler while watching the royal families movements and you take care of the small tasks we are given. It is a system."

"Levy! This isn't a 'small task'! This is a huge task! One that I cannot do alone!" Juvia grumbled in anger.

"Relax, Natsu will help you out on this one. I know that it is important, but it makes the most sense for you to watch over the prince. I mean, you are a maid, Princess Lucy's maid in fact. And are you forgetting who the Prince is engaged too?"

Juvia whined and sat back in her seat with a frown. She knew that Levy was right, out of the four of them, Juvia would be the one who had the most contact with Prince Gray. Since she followed Lucy around all day, who just happened to be engaged to the task, Juvia would be following Gray around all day.

She knew that it was an important mission, two cities were going to be finally united. Gemini and Taurus were on a neutral stance for quite some time, but the two kings finally decided to join forces. And of course, the easiest way to do this was by marriage.

So, thirteen years ago, it was decided that the next Princess of Gemini would marry the next Prince of Taurus and the two cities would become one. This caused a lot of controversies between the twelve cities of the world, who believed that each city should be individual, which resulted in a war.

They named it the war 'Zodiac' and it took thousands of lives, and the whole city of Pisces.

Piscians were water mages and held great knowledge and history of the world. They were envied for the intelligence but they were a small city that had little protection. Five years into the war, Pisces was annihilated and there libraries were raided. Little to no Piscians where left in the world, those who were, worked and lived in secrecy.

Pisces created the book of Zodiac, which contained information on how to obtain peace and equality throughout all twelve cities. They researched and gathered information from all cities and eventually discovered a spell that would cease all conflict.

Once Taurus attacked their city, the book was smuggled to safety by a small family of water mages.

Despite the war, Gemini and Taurus were determined to unite and eventually rule all the remaining cities. And after five years of fighting they achieved this, but they held off the wedding between the Gemini Princess and the Taurus Prince until they were of age.

Now, seven years later, the engagement was to be officially announced and in a few months, the wedding would take place.

Once Gemini and Taurus officially united, the remaining nine cities would be forced into colonising into a Gemini and Taurus community, and their cultures would be forgotten.

The remaining nine cities could not act out against Gemini and Taurus as their attempts would be futile. The whole world knew that in order to survive, you needed to keep quiet and obey the government.

This is where the 'rebellions' come in. A group of skilled mages from all the twelve cities that have united secretly, a group who all share the same dream of equality.

They scattered into the remaining eleven palaces to monitor the movements of the royal family, while they tried decipher the book of Zodiac which was written in Piscian.

Through letters written in a secret language, they communicated from their different posts and traded information and advice. They were getting close to discovering the secret language of the book of Zodiac, and it wouldn't be long until they finally translated the rule.

But the royal families all knew about the book and also that it was currently lost. So, working became difficult and their security had to become tighter.

Juvia knew that it was important for her to carefully watch Gray's movements and listen in on his plans, as it determined the future of the world.

She sighed in defeat and accepted the job, she didn't like the fact that the future of the world was resting on her teams shoulders.

"Levy, Is Juvia needed for anything else?"

Levy shook her head and thanked the girl for bringing the book to her. She offered her tea, but Juvia declined and said she needed to catch up on sleep before the Prince arrived.

"Juvia!" Levy called out, stopping the girl who was now in the hall of the Palace, "If you ever want to talk about you know what, you know where I am."

Juvia didn't turn around or say anything back, she just raised the back of her hand and sent the librarian a small wave. Then she quietly ran back in the direction she had come.

* * *

The Palace was still silent as Juvia walked through the halls, admiring the pictures that hung on the walls. The sun was starting to rise and Juvia realised that she wouldn't be getting any sleep before the Prince arrived.

She sighed as she remembered the day and her new task. It was really going to be stressful, to constantly be following a man from Taurus.

Why did the universe love to put her down? Giving her such a huge mission on such a sad and sorrowful day. Juvia almost laughed at herself as she walked through the silent halls.

She really did have bad luck, receiving such an important mission with only a little help from Natsu.

A hand tapped the back of her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She gasped in surprise and hoped that whoever it was, wouldn't yell at her for wondering around the palace at night.

She turned around only to meet an unfamiliar pair of eyes.

The person was taller than her, he had short dark hair that fell perfectly around his face. His face, Juvia thought, was perfect. His dark eyes that were staring right into hers, sent her an unfamiliar feeling to her chest.

"U-um, this is kind of embarrassing," The man said with a shy smile as Juvia looked up at him confused, "I um, I'm lost."

Juvia studied him and noticed his noble clothes and couldn't help but giggle at the thought of a royal being lost in his own palace.

The man let out a small chuckle too as he saw the maid before him giggle, their eyes met again once Juvia had composed herself.

"Where are you supposed to be?" Juvia smiled.

"Oh right, well, I am supposed to be at the entrance. I kind of got bored and wandered off and I really don't know where I am going. So, do you know how to get back?"

Juvia nodded and pointed down to a hallway across from them, "You follow that hall there and it leads you straight to the entrance of the palace."

The man smiled and bowed slightly before her, "Thank you, I really wouldn't have made it back on my own."

"No problem, Juvia is glad she could help."

"Juvia?" The man said softly as he looked down at the bluenette before him who was now nodding, "Wow, I have never heard of a name like that before."

"O-oh, um Ju- I am sorry! I shouldn't of told you my name! Please forgive me!"

The dark haired man chuckled at her sudden apology and blushed face, "It is fine, you shouldn't apologise. It is a really nice name, I am glad you said it actually."

Juvia looked up at the man who was now walking in the direction of the hall she had told him about.

He turned around and gave her a smile which caused Juvia's stomach to flutter, "Thank you, oh and nice meeting you, Juvia."

And with that, he left as quickly as he came.

Juvia stood in silence for a minute watching the hallway in which the man had left. She felt a strange feeling devour her body, but she shook the thought and continued on her journey to the Princess's room.

* * *

Lucy had awoken by the time Juvia reached her room. As Juvia stood before the huge wooden door she could whispers and grunts of frustration.

Gulping, the bluenette opened the door and tried to slip inside unnoticed, to which she failed.

"Juvia!" A blonde haired girl with brown eyes and a kind face yelled desperately, "Juvia, where have you been! I need to get into this dress, please help me!"

Finally Juvia looked down and studied the princess's form. She was wearing a white corset that flattened her already flat stomach, Lucy was paranoid about her body and Juvia did not know why, and she was tugging on pink material that was falling around her ankles.

Juvia giggled and hurried over to the princess, gently pulling the pink dress up so it fell into place. She did the zipper up and turned the girl around to inspect the dress, which was pink and yellow with small ribbons and lace covering the material.

"It is beautiful, Lucy-sama."

Lucy's eyes beamed and she smiled hugely at the maid before her, "You think? Although I am still not sure about the colour."

Juvia shook her head and started brushing the blonde girls hair, "It is beautiful, the prince is lucky to have such a gorgeous fiancee."

Lucy's shoulder slumped and her expression fell, "Yeah, the prince..."

Juvia sighed and continued with her actions, she knew that the girl before her already had someone in her heart. But that did not matter in this castle, as she was destined to marry a man who she had never met.

"It will be fine, Lucy-sama. Juvia is sure that Prince Gray will capture your heart in no time."

Lucy sighed and let out a weak smile, she was nervous to meet the man whom she would spend her entire life with. Especially since the whole of the Gemini Palace was invited to their engagement ball that night.

A group of maids entered the room not long after and immediately did the princesses hair and make up. Lucy wore her hair in a high bun with many crystal flowers decorating the blonde locks, while she wore a simple layer of fair make up.

Juvia smiled at her friends beauty, she really was proud of her master despite the fact that they were secretly enemies.

Juvia, being apart of the rebellions, worked as a maid in the Gemini Palace. She arrived at the Palace seven years ago and befriended the princess. Lucy demanded that Juvia be her personal maid, and from that day on the two were always together.

Juvia knew that she shouldn't be attached to her master, but over the seven years of their friendship Lucy had found a special place in her heart.

But now, Lucy was to be married and most likely spend her days with her fiance. Juvia would miss the days that it was just the two of them, but at least this way she could focus on her duties.

Her duties, that involved working behind her best friend's back and trying to overthrow the Palace she lived in. Juvia shuddered at the thought of Lucy finding out her true identity, she would most likely banish her or even execute her.

"Juvia?" The said friend asked, "It is time to go, are you coming?"

Juvia looked up and nodded, the girl before her looked absolutely stunning that it made Juvia conscious of her own appearance. Quickly she changed into a fresh maid's uniform and briefly fixed her hair, then followed after the princess.

* * *

People had gathered from all parts of the Palace to witness the first meeting between the Prince of Taurus and the Princess of Gemini.

The Taurus royal family was waiting in the fields of the Palace that had been decorated for the event. The servants had placed chairs and tables, as well as ribbons and flowers. A band that sat at the back of the field played a soft melody, and the chefs had prepared small snacks that rested on the tables.

Juvia admired the decorations and the atmosphere of the field as she and Princess Lucy made their way into the event.

A trumpet played that earned everyone's attention, all heads looked up at Lucy and the few maids that accompanied her.

Juvia heard someone announce the princesses arrival and she smiled when she spotted her friend, Natsu, who was sulking with the other butlers.

Lucy made her way onto the grass and followed her father who led her to the prince.

The prince stood a few feet away smiling, but not at the princess approaching him. He smiled past the princess, at a blue haired maid, who was now recognising the Prince's face.

Juvia gasped when she processed his face, the prince, who she had expected to be rude and vicious, was the same man that she had helped earlier.

_No way! _Juvia thought as she walked Lucy and Gray finally meet and introduce themselves.

Juvia glanced over at Natsu, who was serving a guest some food but subtly staring at the two royals. She felt pity for her friend as she knew that his heart was hurting. It was hard enough for Natsu and Lucy to be together as they were a princess and a servant, who was secretly her enemy, but now Lucy was finally engaged.

_What a dramatic and forbidden love._

It was then that Juvia noticed Lucy gesturing for her. Juvia winced and pretended to be in conversation with a maid next to her as she really wanted to steer clear of the prince.

Her plan was working until she heard Lucy call her name, slowly Juvia turned around and smiled weakly while she walked over to the couple.

"Prince Gray, this is my personal maid and best friend, Juvia. Juvia, this is Prince Gray." Lucy smiled as she introduced the two.

The prince smirked down at the familiar bluenette who was half glaring at him, "Nice to meet you, Juvia."

Juvia bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"Please, just call me Gray." He grinned at the girl.

"Juvia, I was just telling him about the ball tonight. Come to think of it, aren't you serving there tonight?" Lucy questioned.

Juvia nodded, not leaving the Prince's stare, "Juvia will be, she is happy for the two of you and your engagement."

The two before her visibly flinched at the word 'engagement' but continued to listen to the girl.

"Lucy-sama, Gray-sama, if you will excuse Juvia, she has to help Natsu-kun with serving."

Lucy nodded and excused the girl, while Gray watched her walk over to a pink haired butler and start to help with serving the guests.

Juvia sighed, she knew that this task was going to be the death of her.

* * *

_Dear Erza, Cana, Romeo and Wendy,_

_We appreciate your concern for us, but we are more than willing to accept this task. _

_Prince Gray arrived this morning and attended a meeting with Princess Lucy. The two seem to __converse normally but we will continue to watch over them. _

_I have handed the task of monitoring the two over to Juvia and Natsu as they will have the most contact with them. I am confident that they will fulfil the task and watch out for any suspicious actions._

_Tonight will be the official announcement of Gray and Lucy's engagement, I have ordered Juvia and Natsu to attend._

_We will continue to update you on their actions._

_Until then,_

_Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Natsu  
_

* * *

******Authors notes- Gyah! That took me awhile. Please tell me if I wasted three hours of my life writing a bad story.. If everyone likes it I will continue! I know there isn't much Gruvia in this but trust me, the story is Gruvia and Nalu.**

******Next chapter will be the party and Gray and Juvia converse! Yay**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets are meant too be kept

**Authors notes- Thank you everyone who followed and favourited! A big thanks to ****starrystar02****, ****The Golden Witch****, ****Elibe****, ****Nightbaby945****, ****BrigitteoO**** (it will be explained later on!), ****CapriciousKrego****, AECH, Kitty 3, CryCrimson, nana-chan, Guest, Piru, little kitty and Guest for your kind reviews, they inspired this chapter.**

* * *

_The Zodiac Archive Chapter two_

_Taurus_

_Taurus never make excuses, if they do not like something, they change it. They have few close friends as opposed to many acquaintances. The few people they hold dear to them are guarded and protected. Their friends are treated like family and they are fiercely loyal and dependable._

* * *

Lucy sighed and sat herself down on her bed with a 'humph'. Her best friend and personal maid, Juvia, stood across the room, looking through her available dresses.

"Lucy-sama, don't be so negative. Tonight will be fun." Juvia said with optimism as she looked through the said sama's dresses.

Lucy sighed and laid back on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to picture anything else besides her fiancee.

"How about this one?" Juvia suggested and held up a light blue dress with frills.

Lucy sat up and examined the dress, finally she let out a groan and rose from her feet, making her way over to the maid, "I wore that to father's birthday last year but I guess I could wear it. What do you think it will look like?"

Juvia smiled and unzipped the dress, "Only one way to find out."

As Juvia helped the princess inside the garment she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. Juvia knew that Lucy didn't want to be engaged to Prince Gray, especially since she already had a crush on Natsu.

Lucy had always been told what to do, what to say and what to wear. No matter how much the blonde wanted to, she couldn't disobey as it involved harsh punishments that Lucy never told Juvia about.

It wasn't that Lucy didn't like Prince Gray, from what she had seen so far he was quiet polite and good looking, but he wasn't what she wanted.

But she would hide her emotions and continue on with her engagement and eventually spend her entire life with this man, because Lucy knew that her father would always be close behind watching.

"It looks beautiful Lucy-sama!" Juvia exclaimed when Lucy finished the final touches, "The dress is made for you!"

Lucy sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was so used to seeing herself in fancy gowns that each time she wore one she hardly noticed.

"Hey, Juvia?" Lucy looked up at the said bluenette, "Is Natsu going to be there tonight?"

Juvia gave her a frown as she started to style Lucy's hair, "Mhm, he is working with me. But Lucy-sama, you can't worry about him. Juvia knows how much you like him but you have to put it aside."

Lucy didn't even react to Juvia's comment as she normally would, she just sat and stared into the mirror with an empty look on her face.

"I know. There are consequences."

* * *

Gray looked around his room and smirked at how fancy it was. It seemed that the Palace was nervous about his opinions, he assumed, so they tried to please him with fancy rooms.

He placed his luggage down near the door and walked toward the window across from him, that had a view of the gardens and lake. He had to admit that the Palace was beautiful, it was nothing like Taurus and that was pleasing.

He let out a tired sigh and lay down on the bed, almost crushing an envelope addressed to him. Gray grabbed the letter and noticed the royal seal and the calligraphy. He already had a pretty good idea of what was inside.

_To Prince Gray Fullbuster,_

_Congratulations on your engagement with Princess Lucy. As you know, the official announcement will be held tonight and guests from all the cities will be attending._

_You are required to arrive before sunset, a maid will escort you. The dress is formal and your attire has been chosen and is hanging in the closet._

_We wish you the best of luck,_

_Gemini Royal Family._

"How annoying," He grumbled and threw the letter onto the floor, turning over in the silk bed and closing his eyes.

Gray had arrived earlier that morning with a negative attitude, to say he was not appealed to his engagement was an understatement. It wasn't that the Princess was ugly, or rude, to be honest he thought she was quiet pretty with a kind nature. It was just that the Prince had more important things to think about in favour of marriage.

Ultear and Meredy had been quiet suspicious of the Gemini and their palace, and now that Gray thought about it so was he. As soon as he arrived he decided to take a look around and see what the atmosphere was like, and as soon as he entered the hallways something mistrustful occurred.

A maid was running silently through the 'empty' hallways. Now unless the Gemini Palace had different services, Gray knew that maids were not allowed to freely run around their workplace in the middle of the night.

But that wasn't the most interesting thing about it, for the bluenette was carrying a rather large book in her hands. Gray couldn't see too much of it, but he could make out the thickness of its spine and the texture, which he noticed was wooden.

He wasn't the smartest person out there; but he could tell that something was fishy about her. So he watched as the maid entered a room and closed the door behind her. Gray didn't know exactly why, but he decided to wait for her to come back out.

Around ten minutes later she reappeared and Gray could faintly hear someone behind her talking. From his hiding place he couldn't see who exactly it was, but he guessed that they were female.

If this maid really wanted to be secretive, she was not doing a good job. It was way too easy for him to follow the bluenette and 'coincidentally' bump into her. And she was way too gullible to believe his story about getting lost and for not having any suspiciousions about him.

But all negative thought toward her vanished when he saw her face clearly. It was then that he took in her blue hair and thought of how peculiar the colour was, her pale skin and how her ocean blue eyes shined in the dim lighting.

He took the liberty of remembering her name for his own reasons, reasons that were foreign for him. And when Lucy mentioned a Juvia, it was then that he found out her occupation.

She was a maid, that was obvious, but a personal maid to none other than his fiancee, Lucy Heartfillia. Oh the drama.

Great, now his train of thoughts had led him back to his marriage and what he was going to do about it.

The Prince sighed as he knew there was little he could do, for he was not in power and acting out against the royals was not permitted.

_KNOCK_

Gray snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the small clock beside his bed, which to his dismay, showed that it was well in time for his engagement party.

"Hello?" A voice called from behind his door and the Prince didn't fail to notice the annoyed tone behind it.

"One second." Gray called out as he opened the cupboard in the room and tug on the tuxedo that was available.

A few minutes of adjusting and he opened the door and smirked down at the maid who would be escorting him.

"Ah, you. What was it again? Julia?" Gray grinned at her obvious anger that she was trying to contain behind a smile.

"Juvia. Your. Highness." The said girl was currently biting her tongue along with an irritated retort.

"I thought I told you to call me Gray."

"Right. Well _Gray-sama, _Juvia is here to escort you to the engagement party," Gray nodded at this, "Seems like you can't figure out where a huge dining room is."

Gray sniggered, "My, aren't you very brave for insulting royalty when you are just a servant."

Juvia's eye twitched but the bluenette composed herself quickly and gave a small laugh, "Juvia was merely joking. Please, lets just go."

The prince nodded and the two set out down the hallway, an awkward silence fell upon them and Juvia decided to pass the time with small talk.

"So Gray-sama, how do you like Gemini so far?"

The said sama rose and eyebrow and looked ahead, "It is beautiful, though the staff here a really strange."

Ignoring the insult Juvia continued, "And what about Princess Lucy? What do you think of her?"

"She's beautiful really, really polite too, but I guess that is because she's a princess. Speaking of her, how long have you two been friends."

"Since Juvia started working here, so seven years ago. Lucy-sama was Juvia's first real friend, she was the only one here who actually was nice to Juvia."

"You two sure are close. Now tell me, does your Lucy-sama know that you were running through the palace late at night, all alone."

Juvia stopped abruptly and her eyes widened as she looked up at the man who was smiling down at her. Anger and confusion rippled through her as she watched his arrogant smirk.

"I guess not."

"Juvia doesn't know what your talking-"

"Last night. You were running all around carrying a book, then you went inside a room and came out empty handed." Gray smirked at her appearance, clear shock appearing on her face.

She was easy to read, just by her expression of surprise Gray knew that he had discovered a secret of the maids, and he intended to use it against her.

"What do you want?" Juvia said in a low and intimidating voice that earned Gray's full attention.

"What do you mean?" Gray smirked.

"Don't play games with me, you know damn well what I mean. What do you want in order to keep quiet?"

"Keep quiet? I don't think I should keep secrets from my fiancee, I mean-"

The arrogant prince was cut off when Juvia reached up and tugged on his collar, bring his body down to her eye level.

"You can keep quiet willingly or not, either way you will not speak a word of this. It is your choice whether you keep a secret and live normally or if you suddenly disappear." Juvia glared at him, focusing all her energy on emitting a dark aura.

Gray shook out of her grip and chuckled after regaining his composure. This girl sure was surprising, that was one threat that the prince was not expecting.

"You are quite intimidating for a girl," Juvia flinched in anger at his comment, "Fine. I do want something from you."

"What?" Juvia muttered.

"You have been living here seven years right?" At this, the girl nodded, "So you know your way around this castle."

"Get too the point. _Gray-sama."_

Gray sniggered at the bluenette as the two reached the doors that led to the ballroom. Music and talking could be heard and both Gray and Juvia knew that everyone was waiting for their arrival.

As soon as they opened those doors, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfillia would officially be engaged.

"I want you to bring me all the research that this castle has on Pisces."

The two wooden doors opened, curtsey of Gray, and light flooded Juvia's vision as she gaped at the man beside her.

"Why do you need it?" Juvia said, a little too panicky for her liking.

Gray looked around the ball and sighed, there were a lot more people attending then he had expected and hoped. The whole room was now aware of his presence and began clapping as he smiled and waved at all the guests.

"You can keep your secret, and I can keep mine. Some things are better left unknown." He muttered to the angry bluenette beside him before walking over to the where the Taurus royalties were sitting

Juvia glared at the Prince as she made her way over to Natsu who was serving two guests. She might as well fill him on the strange request from Gray and see what she should do. Once he had finished with the guests she tapped his shoulder.

"Natsu-kun, Juvia has some big news." Juvia huffed as she continued her one sided glaring competition with the Taurus prince.

"What is it Juvia? Levy didn't say anything about news." Natsu replied as he too joined in on the competition.

"That Gray-sama saw me brining the book to Levy last night."

"What! What do we do!?"

"Calm down, Juvia is sure that he doesn't know what book it was, he just saw Juvia running through the palace. He threatened to tell Lucy-sama, so Juvia offered to do something in return for keeping quiet."

"What did that bastard want?"

"That is the weird thing, he wants Juvia to bring him research on Pisces."

Natsu turned his stare to Juvia, his eyes wide in disbelief and anger, "What!? You gotta tell Levy right now!"

Juvia gestured for him to quieten down, to which he complied, "Juvia knows, but we have a task already. Natsu-kun, don't forget about our first mission."

Natsu groaned and leaned against a nearby pillar, "I know. But this task is absolute torture."

"Juvia is sorry that you are here Natsu-kun, she knows that this job would be really hard for you."

"Oh well, It's not like I can do anything about it."

"Juvia knows, but-"

"Besides, I wouldn't let you have all the fun." The pink haired smiled his signature grin at the bluenette, "Anyway Juv, try not to kill the guy."

And with that he rose his hand and waved as he walked over to return to his duties.

Juvia sighed and let out a small smile, despite everything she had been through she was still grateful to be here with her friends. Even if staying with them meant lying and deceiving, she would continue to carry out her bonds with those close to her.

The bluenette looked over to her master and smiled at the the sight of her arguing with her mother, most likely over her dress choice.

A small part of Juvia knew that one day, all of her actions would be revealed, and that she would loose Lucy. But the bluenette didn't want to think of those thoughts as it usually effected her mood, creating worry for her friends.

Juvia had to put her feelings aside and push on with the task at hand, because she really didn't have a choice.

So she continued to do what she did best; push the doubts in her mind away and fake a smile.

The maid shook of her thoughts and made a mental note to visit Levy after the party.

* * *

**Authors notes- Okay so I know the Gruvia relationship is different but it will progress into more pretty soon. This chapter had not much plot development but the next one will, plus there was a lot of dialogue!. Please tell me what you all thought! Thank you for all your support so far!**

**The next chapter will be up a lot faster.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fields of sorrow

**Authors notes- Thank you everyone who reviewed favourited and followed! They all inspired this chapter, which I hope that you will all like! I will try to reply to your reviews in time, but tonight I am pretty lazy so I will do the reviews in the next chapter!  
**

* * *

_The Zodiac Archive Chapter three_

_Capricorn _

_Few people are as practical and ambitious as Capricorn. Yours is the tenth sign, an earthy element, which makes you down to earth and matter-of-fact. Caution is your second name and this is due to Saturn, your ruling planet. You are sometimes shy and lack self confidence and self-esteem._

* * *

Levy leaned across the chair and stretched her back, apparently five hours of work had an impact on your joints.

The bluenette rose from her seat and walked across the room to where a small table sat. She let out a small smile at the box and note placed on the said table.

* * *

_To Shrimp,_

_You work to much. Eat more._

_Gajeel._

* * *

The small librarian sighed in happiness and took the box, which contained some small snacks, and lay down on a nearby lounge.

She glanced over at the clock sitting on top the bookshelf and frowned, any minute now Prince Gray and Princess Lucy would be engaged and the mission would become a whole lot harder. Everything as it was, was complex enough, just deciphering the book was the most frustrating thing that Levy had done, but now with the royal engagement commencing, life at the palace was about to turn upside down.

To make matters worse, Levy had gotten very little of the book deciphered. It was difficult to try and rewrite something that was written years ago to only be understood by an almost extinct race.

Levy was from Capricorn, a city that was currently in the midst of being overthrown by the two higher in commands. They were renowned for their brains and being able to cope under lots of pressure and a little time frame.

Levy's time frame was a little more flexible, although her task was a lot more difficult. Because nobody inside the rebellions could understand and read Piscian, Levy was the next best thing. With research and technology, the bookworm thought she would be capable of deciphering at least sections of the book.

So, at the age of eleven, she volunteered for the job and was moved into the Gemini Palace, where she would spend the next six years working in their library.

As soon as Levy moved, she met Juvia and Natsu, who had been working there in secrecy for the past year and were quite familiar with the Palace.

Ever since her arrival, she had spend most of her days rewriting languages and phrases. After six years, she had worked out roughly one hundred pages of the book. The problem was that the pages were not in order and it was too difficult to arrange them while some of the book was left in its original writing.

So, Levy had to continue slaving away day after day until she had translated each word inside the book of Zodiac. But she didn't mind, after all there was an important cause for all of this, plus, with her job she had met Gajeel.

Gajeel had lived with Juvia before she moved into the Palace, and after three years of living in her new job, he had transferred into Gemini for support. Gajeel was the strength of the operation, and since Levy, Juvia and Natsu were preoccupied with tasks, nobody was there too protect everyone's secret.

Cue Gajeel, after Juvia had written to Erza and requested some more physical strength, she sent Gajeel.

At first he was cold to Levy and distanced himself from her, but Levy had made a plan to gain his approval. He always teased her and said things like 'why do you read so much?' and 'those books are everything to you, huh?'

This plan: to annoy him until he caved.

But it didn't work, if anything it made Gajeel dislike her more. But the girl was determined, she would wedge her way into his approval.

And she eventually did.

* * *

_A fourteen year old Levy ran into the fields just outside the Palace walls. She was carrying a bag of books and was desperately trying to run from the eyes of the guards, who would only scold her and take her back to the Palace._

_Finally she slipped through a row of trees and away from prying eyes. The bluenette smiled and slumped her bag onto the ground, soon followed by her body. Levy closed her eyes and lay back onto the soft grass, inhaling the scent of the forest._

_She picked up a book from her bag and began reading, subconsciously humming a tune as she went. All was peaceful and quiet, quiet enough to allow the girl to hear silent grunts of frustration and anger._

_Immediately she sprang from her place and looked around, searching the woods and expecting some furious palace guards. But instead her eyes locked onto a very injured and familiar teenage boy sitting behind a tree and punching the ground._

"_Gajeel?" She whispered and crept toward the tree._

_Said boy was now aware of her presence and sighed in frustration, "Why are you here? What are you doing outside the palace, idiot?"_

_Levy pouted at his usual rudeness, but as he finally came into full view she gasped. He was covered in bruises, cuts and lots of blood._

"_G-Gajeel! What the hell happened to you! Who's blood is this!" The bluenette cried and looked down to inspect the wounds._

"_Calm down. It isn't my blood, okay? I just had to take care of some guys getting in the way of our task."_

"_Regardless, I can't leave you like that. One sec." Levy left the confused Gajeel and ran back to her books, quickly she grabbed her empty bag and ran back to the injured boy._

_As she began to rip her bag into pieces, Gajeel rose an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"_

"_You know I don't read all those books for nothing," She grinned and held up a piece of material, "Obviously you idiot, I am bandaging your wounds."_

"_With a bag?" The boy sniggered._

"_Yes! With a bag! It's material is cotton so it is practically like any regular bandage, now shut up and let me concentrate." The bluenette furrowed her brows in frustration as she began to wipe the boys wounds and tie the pieces firmly around the area._

_Gajeel watched as she did so, slightly uncomfortable here and there, but overall mesmerised with the girl before him._

"_What about your books?"_

_Levy looked up and gave him a questioning look, he continued, "I'm guessing you, being the bookworm you are, are out here too read, am I right?"_

_Levy nodded._

"_Well, what did you carry all those books in?"_

_Levy's confused expression changed and she sniggered, "My, my, Gajeel, you suddenly concerned for me?"_

_A bit flustered the boy turned his head in the opposite direction and muttered, "As if. I just refuse to be in debt to you."_

_Levy giggled and stood up with a hand out stretched toward Gajeel, offering to help him up._

"_Whatever, lets just go before someone sees us. You need to get some rest too."_

_Gajeel grunted and accepted her hand, hoisting himself up with a bit of a wince._

"_Don't underestimate me, you little shrimp."_

* * *

And just like that Gajeel's attitude toward her died down. Now don't get it wrong, he still constantly teased her, but he also had conversations with her, and he also bought her food after she had worked non stop, he also helped her when she needed it, and protected her when she was in danger, and he also, under a lot of insults, was kind to her.

Needless to say, Levy McGarden had fallen for him within no time.

Suddenly a knock on the door snapped Levy out of her thoughts and she groaned. The bluenette rose from her comfortable position on the lounge and staggered to the door.

Juvia and Natsu walked inside the library as soon as the tired Levy had opened the door. They both let out a frustrated groan in unison and slumped down into a chair.

"Juvia, Natsu-kun, what happened? Is the party over?" A confused Levy asked as she returned to her lounge and her snacks.

They both flinched and continued to sigh, finally Juvia rose her head and with an annoyed expression managed to say, "Levy, we have news."

* * *

Gray and Lucy were walking through the Palace halls. The party had finally finished and Gray was required to escort his new fiancee back to her room.

He hated the thought of it, Lucy Heartfillia, Princess of Gemini, his fiancee. Somehow, it just didn't seem right.

And apparently, the feeling was mutual with his fiancee.

He could tell by the way she sighed every five seconds and how she was always looking off into the distance, lost in her thoughts.

When they reached her room he finally decided to take action and ask the big question.

"Goodnight, Gray. I will see you in the morning." Lucy smiled as she turned the her doorknob, only to be stopped her a hand on her shoulder.

"There is someone else, isn't there?" Gray asked in a serious tone, his eyes carefully studying the girl before him.

Lucy was completely taken back by his actions, she rose her hands and shook them frantically as she sweated, "What! No! No! What are you talking about? I am not involved with the staff!"

Gray smirked, "I never said anything about any staff, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously, "No! No! I swear! I would never do anything like that! I am engaged!"

Gray half smiled and sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Don't worry, your secret safe with me. I know you don't consent to this engagement, and well to be honest, neither do I."

Lucy looked up at him in pure shock as he continued, "You are wonderful Lucy, but I never wanted my life chosen for me. I know you think the same too. So, I have a plan, but it might take a little while."

"What plan?"

Gray grinned, "A plan to make the royal family call off this engagement."

"EH? WHAT!"

* * *

"EH? WHAT!"

Levy looked down at the bluenette in disbelief, her eyes wide, her mouth hung open.

"What do you mean research on Pisces?!"

Juvia sighed and sweat dropped, "Juvia means, he asked her to get this castles research on Pisces. How else can she say it?"

"But what does this mean?!" Levy cried

Juvia shrugged, "Juvia does not know, only one way too find out. Don't worry, Juvia wont bring him anything too confidential."

"What? You mean you are going to do what he says?!"

"Juvia doesn't have a choice, he is blackmailing her. If she doesn't do it, Lucy will find out the book."

"B-but! Juvia! You can't, let Natsu do it!"

Juvia sighed and rested her arms on the table, placing her chin between them, "Do not worry Levy-chan. Juvia will be fine, she won't let her past interfere with her work."

Levy studied the girl and sighed, "Fine, but if it gets too hard I am ordering Natsu to take over."

The tiny bluenette then smirked and grabbed a stack of papers, before hitting them on the table right before Juvia.

"Now Juvia, fill out the events of this week."

* * *

___Dear Erza, Cana, Romeo and Wendy,_

_The engagement of Princess Lucy and Prince Gray is now official. The couple are expected to wed in less then three months, which is quite unfortunate for the rebellions._

_We wish you good luck in your own research, and we all hope that you can fulfill your tasks before the wedding takes place. We are also making procedures to make sure the book is translated much faster._

_Juvia has been blackmailed to hand over the Palace's research on Pisces, to which she has to accept. Please do not worry as we are monitoring the situation closely and are taking procedures in which documents we hand over._

_We are all continuing with the tasks at hand._

_Until next time,_

___Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Natsu  
_

* * *

**Whew, that chapter gave me a headache. GALE! I hope you liked it, no Gruvia but the next chapter will be a huge development in their views on each other. Also Gajeel will appear in the next chapter. Also it should be uploaded tomorrow because I have a weekend alone and I don't have a life.**

**Please tell me what you thought!**

**Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4: A story left untold

**AH DONT HURT ME! I know I promised the next chapter up by the next day but well, it just didn't happen. Thank you to all the reviewers, they all make me smile :) To ****mabello, no it will probably have a lot more, with all the plot twists I am hoping to add it will take awhile to sort everything out.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for everything!**

* * *

_The Zodiac Archive Chapter four_

_Scorpio_

_You're an emotional being, and you take it to the limits. In fact you need overkill to feel really alive. You also want approval, though you don't often verbalise that. You give 100 percent of yourself to those you love, and expect the same, if not more, in return. There are definitely no half measures in your attitude to love._

* * *

A smug grin appeared on Gray's face as he watched the bluenette before him place a pile of books on his desk. They were inside his study chambers that he had pressured the staff into giving him.

Juvia grunted and readjusted her uniform which had been damaged on the journey from Levy's library to Gray's. Levy had given her a couple books on the basic understandings of Pisces, nothing that would influence their overall task. But still enough information to make Juvia struggle with the weight.

And to the maid's disgust, she actually had to encounter the prince that she didn't particularly like.

"Juvia hopes that is everything you need." The bluenette huffed.

Gray looked through the books and observed their titles, "Yeah, it will do for now."

"Well then, now that Juvia is not needed anymore she will take her leave." The pale girl cheered as she walked briskly toward the door, eager to escape.

"Wait a sec."

Juvia curled up her face and turned slowly on her heel, looking back at the man who was now raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

The sama just chuckled and let out a grin as the girl tapped her foot impatiently, "You are the staff here right?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Juvia is actually the queen."

"Haha. Now, because you are the staff, you have to do what I say, right?"

Juvia eyed him suspiciously and followed his hand as it pointed across the room to a pile of books that had fallen from the shelves.

"Clean it."

The bluenette opened her mouth to retort but decided against it, clenching her fists she let out a fake smile and gritted a 'yes' between her teeth.

As Juvia cleaned and organised the fallen books, she could feel a piercing glare observing her. She decided to ignore the rising anger inside and continue on with her work.

"Oi."

Juvia turned her head slightly and sneered at the man who was still looking over the books he had handed her.

"What?" She sighed.

"Don't you think that this information is a bit basic?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Gray-sama wanted the castles research on Pisces, and there it is." She grunted and turned back to the books.

"But I already know what the cities were called and about the culture."

"Then that is great."

"This is seriously all of this castles research?" He rose a questioning eyebrow at the maid.

"Mhm."

"Really? Because I can recall you carrying a very interesting book not too long ago."

Juvia paused and lowered her head, desperately trying to conceal her anger, "Don't assume things, Gray-sama."

"I just think that a girl who coincidentally resembles the description of a Piscian, might know a little more about the city than she says she does."

Juvia stood up and twirled around too face the prince, a cold and lifeless stare plastered on her pale face.

"Do not assume that you know me." Juvia muttered as she stared at the smirking prince.

"Assume? I'm not assuming anything."

"You do not know one thing about me!" Juvia yelled a little too loud, surprising the prince and even herself, but she quickly recovered at continued with her glares.

Gray looked into the ocean blue eyes that were glaring at him, trying his best to study and observe what was happening. After the girl did not give up, he sighed and returned his gaze onto the work before him.

"I suppose I don't." He mumbled and continued to read through the books, desperately avoiding the girl beside him.

Juvia stood there awkwardly as she looked around the room then back at the Prince. His saddened expression eating away at her. Who knew that the man who drove her crazy could also make her feel guilt.

The bluenette sighed, finally breaking the long and heavy silence, "Juvia is sorry. She got a little out of hand."

Gray's head jerked toward her and he looked at her with disbelieving eyes, finally he smirked.

"Sorry what? I wasn't listening, could you repeat?"

"Don't make me regret my kindness." Juvia half glared, half giggled.

"Okay, okay. But you shouldn't apologise, It wa..."

Juvia smiled and rose a hand to her ear, leaning over for emphasis, "Sorry, what was that? Juvia couldn't hear you."

Gray glared at her with an angry and embarrased expression that could only make the bluenette laugh, "It was my fault for asking you such personal things, okay?!"

While Juvia laughed, Gray looked the other direction with a grumpy expression. Once the bluenette had composed herself she looked up and smiled at him, "Who knew that an arrogant prince could be so funny."

In response Gray leaned on his hand and muttered, "Who knew that a vicious maid could actually laugh?"

"You would be surprised," Juvia laughed, "There is a lot you don't know about me."

"Seems like it..."

The bluenette returned to her cleaning and glanced outside the window, her eyes widening as she noticed the sunset. Quickly she half heartily stacked to books and ran over to the door.

"Juvia has to go and meet Lucy-sama!" She said.

Gray glanced up from the books on his desk and nodded, "Alright I suppose so, just remember too bring me any more information that you find."

Juvia nodded and turned, opening the door but stopping abruptly.

"Gray-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you say anything about Juvia?" She mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Juvia knows that you think she is suspicious. But yet you don't say anything to your family... Why is that?"

Gray rose a hand to his chin as if in deep thought, "I guess it wouldn't be any fun around here if you weren't around to mess with. You're pretty interesting and mysterious, and I need some sort of entertainment. Besides, I am not a man to go back on deals. But it is pretty hard to resist, I mean here I am dealing with a viciou-"

"Thank you."

The man just stayed silent, his eyes widening, as he watched the bluenette turn around and send a warm smile in his direction.

"It means a lot."

Gray managed to nod as he watched her leave, eyes still glued to the door even after she had left.

* * *

Lucy sat in her chambers, still thoroughly confused and curious about her fiance's last statement. The blonde sighed and looked out the window, slightly annoyed at the fact that her maid was quite late.

In just an hour, she would have a conference with her father to discuss her engagement so far and when she was interested in a wedding date.

Of course, Lucy was simply not interested. She would much rather it if the whole engagement was called off and Lucy could somewhat decide on who she would marry. But the blonde knew that that was just a dream, and her reality was set in stone.

A reality that she could not go against, as it had severe consequences.

Finally she heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice asking for entrance.

"Come in Juvia." Lucy sighed.

A maid with blue hair entered and bowed, "Juvia is so sorry Lucy-sama! Gray-sama had asked for her assistance and she didn't noticed the time!"

Lucy giggled and smiled, "Calm down Juvia, it is fine."

"Lucy-sama, we have to get you dressed for tonight!" Juvia cried and immediately went to her closet to pull out dresses.

"I already decided, I chose that one." Lucy said as she pointed to a plain green dress resting over a chair.

Juvia nodded and helped Lucy into the dress, then began to tidy her hair.

As Juvia worked on the blonde locks, the owner sighed and stared out the window, a million thoughts running through her head.

Lucy was tired, tired of spending her entire life pleasing everyone. She was tired of trying to live up to everyone's expectations, and most of all, she was tired of her love being chosen.

Her thoughts drifted to Natsu and how they had met. They had shared everything, he was so easy to talk with and she could easily say that she loved him. But the boy did not share much on his past, he would just brush of the question saying that he used to live with his mother.

Curious Lucy exclaimed, "Hey Juvia, how did you and Natsu meet?"

Juvia looked up in surprise at the girl and her eyes softened, "That was out of nowhere, Lucy-sama."

"Come on Juvia! Please fill me in on my poor forbidden love!" Lucy pouted and batted her eyes.

Juvia giggled and sighed, "Well, it isn't the happiest of stories. Juvia was temporarily living with Gajeel after she lost her parents, and when we decided to travel to Gemini and seek work, we crossed paths with him. He was an orphan and Juvia and Gajeel took pity on him and decided to bring him with us."

Okay, so it wasn't a total lie. But the bluenette couldn't just tell Lucy how they truly met, and some parts of the story were real, just a little happier.

Lucy sighed and smiled softly, "Oh, he has been through a lot huh?"

Juvia sweat dropped, _if only you knew, Lucy-sama._

* * *

**Short as ass chapter, I know! But I wrote it fast and all at once, please forgive! I hope the gruvia will make up for it! Now the next chapter should be up by tomorrow or the next day, It is almost complete.**

**Please tell me your thoughts, and please please favourite or follow. It means so much.**

**Next chapter summary:**

**Lucy and her father discuss her engagement, wedding and these mysterious 'consequences'. Gray tells Juvia a little of his past, while Gajeel and Levy meet him. Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5: Setting the Date

**Thank you for all your support in this story, I really hope that you are all liking it so far. Your reviews mean a lot and I really look forward to hearing from you all. Enjoy this chapter! PS. So sorry for the late as ass update, I have been really busy for a change.  
**

* * *

_The Zodiac Archive_

_Leo_

_Leos make loyal and giving friends. They'll go out of their way to help, even when it conflicts with their own schedule. The Leo is a strong, confident personality who has the ability to make almost everyone comfortable. And also, I am a Leo fufufu_

* * *

Juvia had been assigned to walk Lucy to her meeting, just like she did whenever Lucy was asked to go anywhere. The two just discussed normal things, like their days, Natsu and her engagement, her family, and what they wanted to do in the near future. But Juvia didn't fail to notice how Lucy replied quite short, and that Juvia was always the one starting the conversations.

_Something is off, _Juvia thought as they rounded a hallway, _Lucy-sama isn't talking tonight._

When the blonde sighed, Juvia decided to take action and ask what was wrong.

Brown eyes widened and looked at her friend, "N-nothing is wrong! I-I just feel a little tired, that's all."

Juvia narrowed her eyes at her best friend, Lucy's strong point never was lying, "Lucy-sama, we both know that is a lie."

Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her blonde and loose hair, "Okay okay, there is something. I don't really know what to think of it, but I have to tell you after the meeting, alright?"

Juvia nodded when they had finally reached a large set of two wooden doors, labelled J. Heartfillia. Lucy opened the door and entered, only to poke her head back out again.

"Will you wait?" She asked the bluenette.

"Of course, Lucy-sama," Juvia smiled, nodded her head, "Good luck."

The blonde just nodded her head, closing the door and entering the darkened room.

Lucy looked around the room, that was only lit by a few candles sitting upon the desk. She could see her father, haunched over the desk and writing non stop on a document.

The blonde let go of the doorknob, and walked toward the desk in the middle of the room. Her father's work and study room was quite small, there was only two chairs and a desk in the centre of the room; while the rest of the space was filled with books.

Lucy cleared her thought, gaining the attention of the blonde man before her. He half smiled and gestured her to a seat, to which she politely took and sat down.

"Lucy, you came early. I didn't expect you for a little while, considering how much you and that maid talk." The man, or Jude Heartfillia, muttered.

Lucy just sighed, "I figured I should start taking these things seriously."

"Well that's good to hear, then should we just pick a date? How about November 3rd?"

"I meant arriving to things early, Dad. Not the wedding." Lucy mumbled, sliding back into her seat unladylike.

He raised an eyebrow, "So, you are still set on trying to call it off."

When the girl didn't reply he decided to continue, "Lucy, this has been decided for you since you were little. This marriage connects two different cultures, this has too happen in order for Gemini to become the superior race. It is your fate."

"My fate?" Lucy spat, clenching her wrists under the desk, "Fate doesn't exist, Father! You make your own decisions in life and you decide where to go!"

"Lucy, some things cannot be avoided."

"Your telling me? Is that what you also told mom, huh? Or was it, everything in your life has already been decided, sorry I cannot help you?!"

Jude placed his pen down and looked up at his daughter, "Do not drag your mother into this."

"No I will! Because if she was still here, none of this would be happening. She wouldn't let me be sold to some man, she would let my heart decide!"

"Your mother would have done what was best for the political side." Jude huffed, returning to his documents.

Chocolate brown eyes flaring, Lucy went on, "No she wouldn't! She would have done what made me happy! I know she would!"

"Did her death make you happy? She didn't do everything to please you, fool."

Her wrists were beginning to hurt with the amount of pressure she added to her closed fist. Deciding, that that comment was way to uncalled for, she stood up and made her way toward the door. Her hand turning the doorknob, the only stopping her was her father's next words:

"Ah yes, Juvia Lockser, that's her name. Seven years work in the castle. Quite capable and reliable. Personal maid to Princess Lucy Heartfillia."

* * *

Meanwhile, Juvia stood patiently outside the door. Her hands fiddling with the bottom of her skirt, she felt agitated as she watched the silent hallways.

She didn't want to be selfish and say that Lucy shouldn't get married. But Juvia knew that the blonde's heart belonged to another, and that her fiance was a total annoying and arrogant jerk. Juvia's fist subconsciously tightened around the hem of her skirt as she remembered the prince, and his 'fine' personality.

The bluenette was annoyed, especially since that entire afternoon she had spent it cleaning up books and being taunted. But Gray did keep his suspicions of her a secret, he even said that she resembled a Picsian. Maybe he wasn't so bad- Juvia shook her head and remembered their deal. He was only keeping her a secret because she was helping him out.

But she wasn't anymore, all she had to do was gather books and deliver them to him. An easy task, and she had already completed it. Most of her was relieved that she didn't have too talk to see him again, but a tiny bit of her was disappointed.

_Ahh! Stop Juvia! Think of Lucy-sama, of Natsu, Gajeel-kun, anyone other than that stupid and ungrateful guy!_

"What are you doing?"

The unexpected and unfamiliar voice made the Juvia jump, a small squeal escaping her mouth. She whipped her head up too see three people, two she did not know, and one that she unfortunately knew very well.

"Ah, Gray-sama?!" Juvia questioned, her face turning red as she remembered her previous thoughts.

"I was asking you a question." A girl, who was very pretty Juvia noticed, with dark hair narrowed her dark eyes at Juvia.

Gray sniggered while he watched the scene, and the small girl with pink hair beside him wore a shocked expression.

"Ultear," Gray started, trying to hide his laughter, "Don't be too harsh on her, she is just a little maid after all."

Juvia clenched her wrist and shot him daggers, mentally cursing him and his family.

"So, are you going to tell me what you are doing standing alone in the hallway?" Ultear said, her eyes running over the maid before her.

"U-um yes! Juvia is waiting for Lucy-sama." Juvia said, obviously uncomfortable with the intimating girl observing her.

"Lucy-sama? You mean Princess Lucy." Ultear questioned.

Juvia nodded her head, while Gray tapped his sisters shoulder, "She's the princesses personal maid."

"Well," Ultear glared at Juvia, "I don't think you should be standing her all alone and looking really suspicious."

"Well, Juvia thinks that you shouldn't lecture the staff of a Palace you do not live in." The bluenette muttered.

Gray's and the pink girl's eyes widened, and they suppressed their laughter at Ultear's shocked face.

"My, you are brave for a maid, aren't you." Ultear sniggered.

"So I've been told," Juvia shrugged, while Gray stared at her in surprise.

"Well," Ultear sighed, "Just make sure your Lucy-sama is at the Taurus greeting tomorrow night, okay?"

"Taurus greeting?" Juvia tilted her head in confusion.

"More of our family is coming," Gray sweat dropped, "For the engagement, so Lucy kinda has to be there."

Juvia nodded and promised Ultear that she and Lucy would make it on time. Ultear just scoffed and walked off, the pink girl following her.

"Who was that Gray-sama?" Juvia mumbled, watching the two women walk slowly down the hall.

"My sisters. Ultear was the one you spoke too and Meredy was the other one." Gray said, watching the bluenette beside him, "As you can see they are quite some work."

Juvia giggled, "Juvia thinks that they are fun. But Ultear was pretty scary, Juvia thought she would get the guards or something."

"She wouldn't because I'm here." Gray shrugged.

"And why would that stop her, Gray-sama?" Juvia looked up toward the said sama.

"Because I've told her about-" He suddenly stopped, wide eyed as he realised where he was heading.

"About Juvia?" The bluenette guessed, and when his eyes became larger she guessed she was right.

"W-what? I'm pretty sure they are c-calling me, gotta go bye J-Juvia." Gray stuttered, red faced, and practically sprinted away from the bluenette, who was now wondering what she had said.

* * *

When the door to J. Heartfillia's study opened, a tired looking blonde girl walked out. Juvia immediately straigthened up and smiled toward her best friend, but that smile quickly faded when she saw Lucy's face.

The blonde looked gloomy, her eyes were lifeless and cold, her entire face had lost enthusiasm and her body was moving like it was programmed.

"Lucy-sama?" Juvia squeaked, reaching over to help her friend walk properly.

"We have a date." Lucy mumbled, but Juvia could hear her perfectly.

"Huh?"

"We set a date for the wedding, its in three months exactly."

* * *

**Mmm yeah. So sorry for the late as the world update, things have been chaotic in my usually dull life. The next chapter will, which will be up tonight or tomorrow night, consist of some Gruvia fun, Gale as Gajeel enters and they all attend the Taurus greeting thing.**

**Ciaoooo.**


	6. Chapter 6: Old friends

**Thank you to all the reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to ****Medaka-chan****, who has supported practically all of my stories! Thank you I hope a double upload will make up for the long wait. Please tell me what you are all thinking, do you like it so far? What ships are you hoping to end up together?**

* * *

_The Zodiac Archive Chapter five_

_Libra_

_You not only have the ability to share your ideas in a very natural way; you also have charm in the way you convey your feelings. This is another of your very positive traits. Even people who don't agree with what you have to say can't resist you and will usually behave well around you — you're simply a nice person._

* * *

"Eh, why exactly is Juvia doing this?" Juvia sweat dropped.

"Because, you are a servant and I can make you do this." Gray snapped.

"Juvia just thinks that this is a little too convenient."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, who 'accidentally' drops a book in a lake?"

"Me, now be a good girl and go and get it."

"Curse you."

The two were standing outside the southern end of the Palace, where a large man made lake was located. Gray just grinned and sat down on the grass, as Juvia grunted and cursed as she began to walk into the water.

The bluenette cringed at the temperature, another anger mark appearing on her forehead. Frankly, the maid was proud at her own self control, so far she hadn't killed the Prince. She had been informed earlier that day that the Prince had asked for her services, but not in any universe did she expect this.

Well, what really could she expect?

"Juvia can't believe she is doing this," The girl muttered, the water rising further up her body.

"Having fun?" Gray laughed as he watched the girl struggle.

"Lots." She rolled her eyes and edged closer toward the book, which, because of her luck, was floating in the middle of the lake.

"That. Stupid. Prince. Making. Juvia. Do. The. Hard. Work." She muttered and finally, her pale hand grasped the book.

Juvia let out a sigh of happiness and looked back at the Prince, who was now laying on the grass, smirking at her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she swam back to the shore, heaving her body onto the grass.

"Here you are, _your majesty," _Juvia fake smiled and threw the book onto the Prince's lap, shaking her wet hair at him in the process.

"Watch it." Gray grumbled and examined the book.

THUD.

The prince rose an eyebrow and looked beside him, "What do you think you are doing, Juvia?"

Said girl just glared at him and lay her head back down on the grass, "Shut up. Juvia just did all of that for you, so she is going to lay down in peace."

Gray looked back down at the book with an annoyed expression, "All you did was go in some water, besides, I kind of want to be alone."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Juvia grunted and closed her eyes.

Gray just scoffed and turned back to reading his book, a small smile plastered on his face.

A few minutes of comfortable silence, a part from the sounds of the birds, passed and Juvia rolled onto her side, facing Gray with a curious expression.

"Hey Gray-sama."

The sama just ignored her and continued to read the newly recovered book, resulting in a quite irritated Juvia.

"Oi! Gray-sama! Baka Prince!"

"What do you want?" Gray grumbled and put his book down, "I thought you wanted some 'peace'?"

Juvia just sighed and ignored the comment, proceeding onward, "How is yours' and Lucy-sama's engagement going?"

Gray looked at her surprised, then shrugged, "Alright I suppose, as good as it will ever be."

Juvia sighed and leant backward, her arms supporting her head, "That's good then."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Lucy-sama has seemed a lot more down lately. She is really distant, well, more than usual."

"She's in love with someone else, right?" Gray sighed.

Juvia chuckled, "Head over heels."

"That stupid girl, letting someone control you like that."

"Well Juvia thinks it is nice, to have someone so important to you feel the same way, must feel pretty magical."

Gray glanced over at the bluenette beside him, who was smiling and looking up at the clouds, and before he could clearly think his mouth started to move, "Juvia, I..."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Juvia turned her head toward Gray, "What is it, Gray-sama?"

"Well, before I came here I thought that everything would suck. And well, the engagement-"

"JUVIA! There you are!"

Snapping their heads in the direction of the voice, Juvia's eyes widened and she stood to her feet, attempting to dry her uniform.

"Natsu-kun!" Juvia cried, looking down at the prince, who was still laying on the grass, and glaring at him.

Receiving the message, Gray sighed and stood up reluctantly. His bored eyes glancing over at the person who had interrupted him, half thanking the man as he really didn't know where the hell he was heading.

"What are you doing here Juvia? And why are you all wet?" Natsu mumbled, curiously observing the pair.

"Uh! W-well, Gray-sama needed help." The bluenette let out an awkward laugh and rose her hand to the back of her head.

As if first noticing the person beside Juvia, Natsu narrowed his eyes at the man, "So, you are the Taurus prince, huh?"

Said prince just nodded and furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of the tone in the man's voice.

"Tch," Natsu grumbled, "Anyway Juvia, we gotta go. Gajeel just got back-"

"Gajeel-kun's back?" Juvia smiled, her whole face gleaming.

"Yeah, but he is with Levy so I advise that we don't interrupt that. Besides, you and I have to take Lucy to that greeting thing, apparently she cannot be late."

"Ah yeah, Gray-sama's family is coming. Juvia almost forgot."

"Juvia, who is this?" Gray muttered, half glaring at the servant boy before him.

"Oh Juvia is sorry. This is Natsu-kun, he works here with Juvia. Natsu-kun, this is Gray-sama, he is Lucy-"

"Yeah yeah, I know who the bastard is." Natsu replied gruffly.

"What! Who do you think you are, addressing me like that?" Gray sneered, clenching his fists and taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Juvia.

The bluenette leaned up and whispered, "Don't Gray-sama, that's him. The one Lucy-sama loves."

Gray just gritted his teeth, realising the boy was just being a sulk, and ran a hand through his hair. Then he turned around and raised a hand over his shoulder, half heartedly waving goodbye.

"Whatever. I'll guess that I'll see you this afternoon then, Juvia."

"Bye Gray-sama!" The bluenette called after the man, enthusiastically waving her hand.

"My god, Juvia," Natsu shook his head, "With you two like this, the drama just keeps building."

Juvia turned her head and glared at the boy, "What do you mean by that, Natsu-kun?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought that 'Juvia will not fall in love until the mission is over, Juvia has made that clear'." The boy intimidated her voice in the last part, earning a light punch from the bluenette.

"Shut up! You have it all wrong!"

"Sure, sure." Natsu rolled his eyes, "Come on, Gajeel will kill us if we are late."

* * *

The entire palace had gathered around the docks, were many guards had been placed. There was music, banners, streamers and entertainers everywhere. Apparently, the arrival of those at the Taurus palace was a huge matter.

Juvia stood beside Lucy, who stood beside Gray. Natsu was to her left, and the bluenette didn't fail to notice his occasional glances at the blonde princess. Juvia herself, was stealing glances at the Prince beside her master, who to her dismay, seemed to catch her each time.

Lucy was standing still and upright, her arms were fiddling together behind her back and she desperately tried to avoid the boy with pink hair. For each time they made eye contact, or she even stole a look at him, her heart hurt.

The princess could see her father standing not to far away, his eyes were set on her, and Lucy could sense the warning in them. It was as if he was telling her, you do this all correct and everything will be okay.

Well everything would be okay except for her feelings.

Juvia had noticed that the blonde was being awfully quiet, in fact ever since yesterday she had remained the same; lifeless, dull, sad.

The maid wished that she could help her friend in some way, but being in her position right now, there wasn't much she could do. Juvia was lucky enough that the King had let her and Natsu remain at Lucy's side while she met the rest of her future family.

Juvia glanced over at her shoulder, where not to far away stood Gajeel with a very serious expression and Levy at his side. They both looked quite serious, but Juvia could see the worry and anticipation in Levy's eyes.

_This is going to make decoding the book a whole lot harder. _

Finally, the horns were blown, signalling the arrival of the Taurus family. One large boat, with huge white sales and a blue emblem upon them appeared around the bank. Everyone began cheering, yelling and welcoming the ship.

Around five minutes later, full of annoying cheering (to Gray and Gajeel) the bock finally came too a stop, men climbing out of it and putting a walking isle from the boat to the dock.

A woman with long and white hair came out first, her long and thick robes following behind her. Next came a man with white hair, and Juvia noticed that he was wearing clothes awfully like Gray's. He was followed by a small girl with pink hair, then by a short man with a long blue plait.

Then two awfully familiar girls stepped out of the boat, one shielding their eyes from the sun while the other tugged out a barrel. Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel and Levy's jaws all dropped in unison.

The four all felt themselves tense, their minds thinking the exact same thing:

_Erza?! Cana?!_

* * *

**Yes! Finished it! I hope this makes up for the lateness, and yeah fufu got some new guests coming in. In the next few chapters look forward to a ball, yay! I am hoping to finish this story in around thirty chapter maximum, but now that I plan it all out in my head, I think it might be a bit hard. I prefer things to slowly build, rather than to rush into it. Do you all agree?**


End file.
